Unravel the darkness
by shisukii
Summary: Madara dies and is expected to stay that way. Only why does he wake up and see the sunlight? Read to find out if there's a reason why his back.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N Hi just recently I been wanting to write a story I had in mind. This probably won't actually be read by you guys but I'll give it a shot._**

**-SK**

* * *

Uchiha Madara.

Shinobi all across the nations tremble at the name. No one challenging him as they fear his godly strength. Only one could stand in the same stage as him.

Senju Hashirama.

The two had a very long history together. Of battles and wars of broken friendships and trust. Many no longer tremble as Madara Uchiha long ago died, as well as Hashirama Senju.

Only everyone froze in fear when Madara appear in the Fourth Shinobi War. Fearing a man who rivals and obtains the power of a God.

It was only natural one kneeled down to power.

Shaking in fear the Nations continue to fight the enemy. It wasn't long when they began to lose comrades and love ones. They screamed in rage as they continue to fight. Day and Night they stood on alert from enemy infiltration. Never loosing hope of stopping there plan of getting their hands on the jinchūrikis.

The lives that were lost weren't of vail. As they succeed and victory was handed to the allied shinobs.

if only they had time for sake...

* * *

**sorry for any bad spelling or grammar****I hope u enjoy this.****honestly I think it will be read enjoy it and please review.****thank you for reading.****SK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so happy that someone actually read it .**** (̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥) Hope You enjoy the story.**

**My first time writing in so if the format is weird is because I'm still not use to it.**

* * *

The sky wasn't what he remembers it to be. I was filled with dark clouds and it was endlessly in a dark shade or blue that could be mistake as black. Instead it was a shade of baby blue with white clouds minding there own business.

The sun just above his eye cause him to blink a few times. He shifted his eyes to the sides wanting a clearer view of his position.

Sand(?)

To his left and right there was sand over the place. It wasn't as suna in which there were dunes of it, rather it was all flat. And from the corner of his eye he spotted a pile of what seems to be trash.

_Where am I?_

A single thought process in his mind. He sat up as in-front of him was a sea of water. The ocean. it was strange, there wasn't any water source near the war. His hand on the ground he felt movements of someone running close to him. He looked up and saw someone in the distance running slow pace.

Ignoring them he focus on his condition. and then he felt it. Something that wasn't supposed to in the affect on the jutsu. A heartbeat.

The reanimation jutsu brought people back to life by the cost of another. But it never brought on back fully rather one who couldn't die and no heartbeat.

_What is this? a jutsu, no it's impossible even for that damn Senju._

It seemed even death again couldn't keep Madara dead.

* * *

Over the course of a month he couldn't find any information that was valid. A world where each individual had a power called quirk. 20% of the population did possess such thing calling them quirkless. While the remaining population did possess the abilities. The discovery of this change the world as new jobs appear.

Heroes.

Jobs to be a heroes was very popular among the young teens age groups. Everyone boasting they were going to be become the most powerful and number one. But of course in a society where quirks exist comes hate and evil. Laws were made having to limit ones use of their quirks.

Only people with hero license were allowed to used them to defeat the villains. Does who disobey the law are punish and deem a villain in the eye.

A quirk was what defined people. if one saw a dangerous quirk on another it seems as if ones destiny was made by there words.

"your quirk was made for a villain" 

and a riot begins.

...

**The strongest survive and the weak die. it's natural. A never ending cycle of hate.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading I will try to update more.Sorry if a few get confuse of the story plot right now but It start making sense a bit more in the next chapter.**** -SK**


	3. chapter 3

**I'm back. I'm sorry for the wait but this format is weird for me and I got a bit lost ,) here's a brand new chapter**.

**Also I realized my mistake in chapter 2 instead of typing 80% I typed 20% sorry if it confused a few of you. **

The whole state of japan seem to rely on one hero. All Might, the so called Symbol of Peace. A hero who has the number one spot and save countless lives putting his own at risk.

_"Do not fear because I am here!" _

A catchphrase that is very well known and popular with the youngest era. Almost every media would prod cast this symbol of peace all eyes on him. There wasn't a day where someone didn't bring up All Might. All Might did this, he went here, he was there, up, down, left, right.

There was no escape to this guy name. It was everywhere and annoying to hear.

...

He's eyes didn't waver at the sight upon him. His hand were together under his chin supporting him. His elbow in the table as his eyes were directed at his fellow peer in front of him. Whom seemed very uncomfortable and a bit weirded out.

"You can stop staring now,"

"Hn,"

Hitoshi Shinsou a young man whom was rather quite and kept a lot to him self. His quirk brainwashing. A very useful quirk that would work on anyone and activated at his command.

Of course, people were terrified at this steering clear of Shinsou afraid to be control by him. A villainous quirk they said, but he knew what he wanted to do. A hero.

"Lets just get this over with." Shinsou spoke as his hand was behind his neck tilting it a bit.

"Alright." Short and simple.

The two were close acquaintances or friends. Well that was for whoever to decide on actually. The two met not long when Madara first arrives at the city. He was 'lost' on the streets and stubbornly asked for help and Shinsou just happen to be by and asked for directions.

As a decent person he kindly walked with him towards his destination which was the city's library. And of course, later on the two met once again when Madara has to apply to a school which happened to be Shinsou's.

Ignoring each other's existence as always the two quickly finished their small project that they were assign to. With simple yet annoying to do for him. The theme topic was 'Héroes".

_I swear what's with these peoples and their hero obsessions. _

If there was one hero Madara can tolerate it had to be Erasure-head. The man kept clear from the media and couldn't give a damn guck about the media. He had a few merchandise but he wasn't well know to the public a lot. He kept to himself and just pay more focus on the streets than on tv headlines.

"I will see you tomorrow, bye"

"Hm."

This the day went today? Well in all honesty it went rather bland yet again not excitement cursing through his veins.

How boring.

...

"The big question today is...!" Drum rolls were heard in the background of the stage.

"What is exactly is your quirk, All Migh-" The tv screen blacked out.

Already knowing the outcome to the question he turned off the tv saving himself some cash. Then again it wasn't as he used it almost everyday. Besides it was a faster way to spread news and advertisements.

Yet his mind lingers to the question that the number one hero always manages to avoid.

What his quirk was?

Many theories were made about this spreading wild in the internet. Many believe it was a strength enchantment others believe he had somewhat of a mutan like quirk.

The man always avoided the question by either asking another question or saying an awful joke that everyone laugh too. And it perfectly worked to make them focus on other topic.

"Strength enchantment..." He quirked a eyebrow at the article.

"No... there's something else about it and it certainly not that."

There was a reason why he kept avoiding the topic and he was surely willing to find why.

...

**Student survives villain attack surely future hero! **

The talk of the news today was a bit interesting to say the least yet a bit bland. Apparently, just hours ago an unexpected villain appear out of nowhere capturing a teen. Whom was being suffocated by his quirk and was holding his own for a couple of minutes. As pro heroes had to wait for someone who had a more suitable quirk to rescue the kid from being suffocated.

Just to show his pathetically weak this society is. Relaying on people who just studied and trained their quirks in their ways to recibe a license when they themself could protect themselves.

What's the point of having others protect you? When in fact you could protect yourself if properly having knowledge of your own power?

Sure, there are a few quirks that seem a bit harder to control but if one decides to control it and train. Then the outcomes different even if it just a bit, it's something.

_It seems a bit uncommon for someone from the crowd to make an action especially one who's quirkless. _

_**Whisss**_

Ah the teas ready.

**... ...**

**It took me a while to write the third chapter. Sorry I kinda was feeling it until just last night when I had nothing to do. **

** Is the formatting of his I'm writing a bit confusing. If so I would change it up in the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**-sukii **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again. **

**...**

**T**he school year am has come to an end. Their final assignment was surely a simple one. A career sheet that just need to be filled in.

"Pass one back and once it's completely just keep it in hand until the end of class." Their teacher Hitomi Renn informed the class.

In a blink of an eye the students began to discuss with one another telling friends what they were going to write down.

"I'm positive I will ace the exam! I mean why wouldn't I?!"

"With my quirk I can definitely be a hero it's flashy and attracts peoples eyes!"

A lot have decide to be heroes it was clear as today society revolves around them. There was nothing wrong with it but many have the wrong mindset and usually drop out.

"Where are you going, Madara" Shinsou asked curious about his choice.

"Hm, something other than being a hero." He responded.

"Oh, what high school will you apply? I'm sure with your grades some high level school will want you."

He was right about that. His school grades were above average but it wasn't that impressive. Besides if he could he would've dropped school long ago. Unfortunately, that would raise suspicion towards him and the government will most likely butt in since he is supporting himself.

"I will probably go to one that benefits me the most,"

"Sound like you," Shinsou cracked a small smile with a chuckle.

"Ha, if your planning on going to UA it's better to start training your body physically and mentally."

"Your right about that, if any schools don't fit your type just test out for UA general course. I heard that it has quite a few standards?" He questioned himself since he heard it from a few students from UA themselves.

"I will think about, I guess."

Their conversation was cut down short since the school bell rung dismissing all the students.

"Don't forget time turn in the sheets!! I'm taking it as a major grade!" Hitomi sensei shouted out not wanting to pick up their sheets from their desks.

"I swear kids these days..." he muttered under his breath letting out a sigh. His looked up to see just in time to call him out.

"Ah, Uchiha-san meet me after school in the teacher lounge. There's a few things I need to discuss with you.

"Hn."

Yup, it's a wonder why he chose to be a teacher and not some lawyer or even a business man.

...

Shinsou wanted to rethink his life choices this Instant but his head was smashed to the ground the moment he thought about it.

Ah yes, can someone please take his life this instant.

"Your spacing out. In a real battle your enemies will not stop and wait for you."

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately holding his head in pain. This was for sure to leave him an aching headache for a few days or so.

"Sorry," a simple apologize he gave already feeling a throb in his head. Yup that headache was sure to stay.

"Hmm, will stop for today your body needs rest will do a couple of stretches and end it there." Madara said tossing him a water bottle in which he caught in one hand.

"Thanks,"

After that the two completed their stretches and stop their workout sessions. Of course, Madara continued to workout by himself knowing he needed this body to catch up with him.

After all he wasn't using his full strength in this younger body not until it was completely stable and more fit. He felt utterly weak in this state.

"Uchiha-sa— ah Madara I will see you next time." Snapped out of thoughts he nodded back at Hitoshi who waved goodbye and left.

These days are going to a hectic.

——————————————————————

I**M SORRY IF THE FORMAT IS CONFUSING FOR A FRE OF YA! I'm glad that your enjoying the story. :) **


End file.
